


Cent ans d'amour

by Maria_Alton



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Fictions Partagées 2, Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Réécriture, consentement, conte de fées, différences sociales
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Alton/pseuds/Maria_Alton
Summary: La Belle au Bois Dormant aime pendant cent ans un domestique de son château. Un autre point de vue sur son réveil, et le baiser auquel elle n'a pas consenti.





	Cent ans d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Mis en ligne pour RZ, qui n'a pas réussi à se créer de compte. 
> 
>  
> 
> Pour cette fanfiction j’ai opté pour La Belle au bois Dormant. J’ai pour se faire rajouté un personnage au conte, Eric, un servant avec qui Belle entretient une relation amoureuse. De part son statut, cela leur parait comme un amour impossible cependant les deux amoureux vont se battre et réussir à s’unir. J’ai voulu par cette union montrer qu’il faut pouvoir s’unir avec la personne que l’on aime peu importe les différences et les pressions familiales. C’est malheureusement encore d’actualité de voir des personnes incapables de s’unir à cause de leurs parents qui sont réfractèrent. De plus, autre point que j’ai ajouté: le point de vue de Belle lorsque le prince est sur le point de l’embrasser et qu’elle n’en a pas l’envie. Je souhaitais montrer l’importance du consentement qui est un sujet de plus en plus mis en lumière aujourd’hui. En effet, j’ai il y a quelques temps vu un débat à la télévision où un mari expliquait qu’il couchait avec sa femme même si celle-ci dormait. De nombreuses femmes sont par exemple victime de viols conjugaux que certains ne considèrent pas comme un viol car elles sont mariées. Je voulais donc faire référence à ce sujet dans ma fanfiction montrant l’importance du consentement de Belle quant à ce baiser avec le prince.

Il était une fois un roi et une reine. Chaque jour ils se lamentaient : « Ah ! si seulement nous avions un enfant. » Mais d'enfant, point. Un jour que la reine était au bain, une grenouille bondit hors de l'eau et lui dit : « Ton vœu sera exaucé. Avant qu'une année soit passée, tu mettras au monde une fillette. » Ce que la grenouille avait prédit arriva. La reine donna le jour à une fille.

Elle était si belle que le roi ne se tenait plus de joie. Il organisa une grande fête. Il ne se contenta pas d'y inviter ses parents, ses amis et connaissances, mais il invita aussi des fées afin qu'elles fussent favorables à l'enfant. Il y en avait treize dans son royaume. Mais, comme il ne possédait que douze assiettes d'or pour leur servir un repas, l'une d'elles ne fut pas invitée. La fête fut magnifique. Alors qu'elle touchait à sa fin, les fées offrirent à l'enfant de fabuleux cadeaux : l'une la vertu, l'autre la beauté, la troisième la richesse et ainsi de suite, tout ce qui est désirable au monde. Comme onze des fées venaient d'agir ainsi, la treizième survint tout à coup. Elle voulait se venger de n'avoir pas été invitée. Sans saluer quiconque, elle s'écria d'une forte voix : « La fille du roi, dans sa quinzième année, se piquera à un fuseau et tombera raide morte. » Puis elle quitta la salle. Tout le monde fut fort effrayé. La douzième des fées, celle qui n'avait pas encore formé son vœu, s'avança alors. Et comme elle ne pouvait pas annuler le mauvais sort, mais seulement le rendre moins dangereux, elle dit : « Ce ne sera pas une mort véritable, seulement un sommeil de cent années dans lequel sera plongée la fille du roi. » Le roi, qui aurait bien voulu préserver son enfant adorée du malheur, ordonna que tous les fuseaux fussent brûlés dans le royaume.

Cependant, tous les dons que lui avaient donnés les fées s'épanouissaient chez la jeune fille. Elle était si belle, si vertueuse, si gentille et si raisonnable que tous ceux qui la voyaient l'aimaient.

Il advint que le jour de sa quinzième année, le roi et la reine quittèrent leur demeure. La jeune fille resta seule au château. Elle s'y promena partout, visitant les salles et les chambres à sa fantaisie. Finalement, elle entra dans une vieille tour. Elle escalada l'étroit escalier en colimaçon et parvint à une petite porte. Dans la serrure, il y avait une clé rouillée. Elle la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une vieille femme filant son lin avec application était assise dans une petite chambre.

« Bonjour, grand-mère, dit la jeune fille. Que fais-tu là ?

— Je file, dit la vieille en branlant la tête.

— Qu'est-ce donc que cette chose que tu fais bondir si joyeusement ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Elle s'empara du fuseau et voulut filer à son tour. À peine l'eut-elle touché que le mauvais sort s'accomplit : elle se piqua au doigt. À l'instant même, elle s'affaissa sur un lit qui se trouvait là et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Et ce sommeil se répandit sur l'ensemble du château. Le roi et la reine, qui venaient tout juste de revenir et pénétraient dans la grande salle du palais, s'endormirent. Et avec eux, toute la cour. Les chevaux s'endormirent dans leurs écuries, les chiens dans la cour, les pigeons sur le toit, les mouches contre les murs. Même le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre s'endormit et le rôti s'arrêta de rôtir. Le cuisinier, qui était en train de tirer les cheveux du marmiton parce qu'il avait raté un plat, le lâcha et s'endormit. Et le vent cessa de souffler. Nulle feuille ne bougea plus sur les arbres devant le château. Tout autour du palais, une haie d'épines se mit à pousser, qui chaque jour devint plus haute et plus touffue. Bientôt, elle cerna complètement le château, jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en vît plus rien, même pas le drapeau sur le toit.

Dans le pays, la légende de la Belle au bois dormant — c'est ainsi que fut nommée la fille du roi — se répandait. De temps en temps, des fils de roi s'approchaient du château et tentaient d'y pénétrer à travers l'épaisse muraille d'épines. Mais ils n'y parvenaient pas. Les épines se tenaient entre elles, comme par des mains. Les jeunes princes y restaient accrochés, sans pouvoir se détacher et mouraient là, d'une mort cruelle.

Au bout de longues, longues années, le fils d'un roi passa par le pays. Un vieillard lui raconta l'histoire de la haie d'épines. Derrière elle, il devait y avoir un château dans lequel dormait, depuis cent ans, la merveilleuse fille d'un roi, appelée la Belle au bois dormant. Avec elle dormaient le roi, la reine et toute la cour. Le vieil homme avait aussi appris de son grand-père que de nombreux princes étaient déjà venus et avaient tenté de forcer la haie d'épines ; mais ils y étaient restés accrochés et y étaient morts d'une triste mort. Le jeune homme dit alors : « Je n'ai peur de rien, je vais y aller. Je veux voir la Belle au bois dormant. » Le bon vieillard voulut l'en empêcher, mais il eut beau faire, le prince ne l'écouta pas.

Or, les cent années étaient justement écoulées et le jour était venu où la Belle au bois dormant devait se réveiller. Lorsque le fils du roi s'approcha de la haie d'épines, il vit de magnifiques fleurs qui  s'écartaient d'elles-mêmes sur son passage et lui laissaient le chemin. Derrière lui, elles reformaient une haie. Dans le château, il vit les chevaux et les chiens de chasse tachetés qui dormaient. Sur le toit, les pigeons se tenaient la tête sous l'aile. Et lorsqu'il pénétra dans le palais, il vit les mouches qui dormaient contre les murs. Le cuisinier, dans la cuisine, avait encore la main levée comme s'il voulait attraper le marmiton et la bonne était assise devant une poule noire qu'elle allait plumer et un jeune homme était à la plonge. En haut, sur les marches du trône, le roi et la reine étaient endormis. Le prince poursuivit son chemin et le silence était si profond qu'il entendait son propre souffle.

Le prince était d’apparence seul, ce n’était pourtant pas le cas. Les habitants du château, bien qu’endormis par le sortilège, leurs âmes, elles, étaient bien présentes et ils pouvaient communiquer entre eux.C’est par ce phénomène que la princesse et le jeune homme à la plonge, Eric, ont pu nouer une relation amoureuse depuis presque cent ans. Leur amour dérangeait énormément le roi et la reine. Une princesse et un domestique, quelle union impensable! La princesse le savait, si elle venait à se réveiller de ce profond sommeil c’est son histoire d’amour avec Eric qui s’achèverai. Ils étaient cependant impuissants face au prince, n’ayant aucun moyen d’impacter le monde réel.

Toutes les âmes suivirent le prince jusqu’à la tour où se trouvait Belle. Tous étaient heureux. Heureux d’enfin pouvoir se réveiller et faire parti de ce monde, sauf Belle et Eric. Ils ne se parlaient pas se tenant juste fermement la main comme pour montrer à chacun qu’ils étaient forts et confiants. Souvent cette discussion autour de la venue d’un prince pour réveiller Belle avait eu lieu entre les deux amoureux. Elle se terminait souvent par des larmes et le souhait que ce jour n’arrive jamais. Pourtant il est arrivé. Le Prince, suivit des habitants du château, arriva à la tour et poussa la porte de la petite chambre où le corps de Belle se trouvait. Elle était là, si jolie qu'il ne put en détourner le regard. Il se pencha sur elle. A ce moment précis, Belle se détacha d’Eric en pleurs. Elle essaya de s’interposer entre le prince et son corps. Elle ne voulait pas de ce baiser. Elle ne voulait pas de cette proximité avec cet inconnu. Il allait l’embrasser sans son consentement et gâcher sa relation avec Eric. Elle le maudissait. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, le prince embrassa Belle.

Alors, la Belle au bois dormant s'éveilla, ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec dégout et colère. Cela surpris le prince qui pensait voir un regard rempli d’amour pour ce qu’elle qualifierait de son sauveur. Il n’en était rien. Belle se redressa et une houleuse explication eu lieu, où elle expliqua qu’elle n’avait pas consenti à ce baiser, qu’il n’avait pas le droit de prendre son inconscience comme une autorisation pour l’embrasser.

Pendant ce temps le roi s'éveilla à son tour, et la reine, et toute la cour. Et tout le monde se regardait avec de grands yeux. Dans les écuries, les chevaux se dressaient sur leurs pattes et s'ébrouaient ; les chiens de chasse bondirent en remuant la queue. Sur le toit, les pigeons sortirent la tête de sous leur ailes regardèrent autour d'eux et s'envolèrent vers la campagne. Les mouches, sur les murs, reprirent leur mouvement ; dans la cuisine, le feu s'alluma, flamba et cuisit le repas. Le rôti se remit à rissoler ; le cuisinier donna une gifle au marmiton, si fort que celui-ci en cria, et la bonne acheva de plumer la poule, et Eric se tenait là, assiette à la main, complètement stoïque. Il se décida d’aller trouver Belle dans sa tour et de se battre pour leur amour.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il tomba nez à nez avec Belle et le Prince en pleine dispute. A peine eut-il franchit le seuil de la porte que le regard de Belle se posa sur lui et il pu y lire tout l’amour qu’elle lui portait. Leur amour était une évidence. Ils avancèrent l’un vers l’autre, et se donnèrent un baiser rempli d’amour et complètement consenti cette fois-ci. Le Prince face à ce baiser comprit qu’il n’avait aucune chance. Le roi et la reine eurent énormément de mal à accepter cette union entre Belle et Eric, mais face à leur détermination et leur amour ils n’eurent pas d’autres choix que de céder. Ils purent se marier et eurent beaucoup d’enfants laissant un message d’espoir à tous les autres couples du royaume craignant ne pouvoir s’unir à cause de différences sociales.


End file.
